


Resignations and Fresh Starts

by T_Sauce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angsty Start, F/F, hopefully a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Sauce/pseuds/T_Sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the few weeks since Adam, Cat has been making Kara's life hell. So when a job offer comes up, Kara has a difficult decision to make, and the fact that she's completely in love with her boss... And a superhero by night... Doesn't make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in such a long time and I haven't written any Supergirl fanfic before, or anything on AO3, so I hope you like it.

The past couple of weeks had been difficult to say the least. Since Adam's visit to National City, and his hasty departure, Kara's one sacred place had been shattered. That's what CatCo had always been. Her sanctuary. The one place where she is Kara and she is liked and respected for being nothing more than Cat Grant's assistant - which earns a high deal of respect in itself, Cat has a reputation for getting through more assistants in a month than Kim Kardashian can take selfies. Being Cat's assistant is always something safe, dependable. It makes her feel _normal_ , because even by taking the Supergirl suit away, she is still someone here. She is still worthwhile here. And sure, Cat was never ever easy to get on with at times, and sometimes Cat made her life a living hell. But Kara knew, despite all the harsh words, and the looks, and the fact that even after 2 years (a new time record for an assistant to Cat Grant - the last one only lasted two weeks) Cat still called her Kiera, she knew Cat Grant.

She knew the way her hands shook slightly when she was stressed or anxious. She knew that her eyes smiled - even if her face didn't - when Kara slipped the Advil onto her desk with her lattes those mornings after nights out with Sarah Jessica Parker. She knew that Cat got cranky if there were no M&M's in her jar after a particularly bad meeting, her hands itching to have a Scotch instead. She knew to schedule an extra appointment with her therapist if her mother was in town. And she knew that Carter was the one person in the world that could take down Cat's highly built walls and make her genuinely smile. She knew that Cat cared for her though, despite the lack of behaviour demonstrating this fact.

The way her lips turned up slightly into a smile when Kara did something before she was asked. The way she listened to her on thanksgiving, and her genuine concern at hearing about the death of Kara's parents on Krypton, well, house fire. The way she fetched a band aid herself when Kara cut her hand picking up the broken glass after she blew put her powers. The way she urged Kara out of harms way when Livewire broke into Cat's office. And the way she assured Kara she would always have a job with her when it seemed she was forced to step down as CEO. But this seemed like a lifetime ago, and it was because of Adam Foster.

Adam leaving had been her fault, and Kara knew that. Cat hadn't taken it well, and called her out on it. Now their relationship was simply professional, and Cat had retaliated to the hurt she had felt by hiring someone to replace Kara. Siobhan Smythe. And at first Kara had been equally as hurt, especially by the fact that Cat called her by her _actual_ name, but now she was numb. Two weeks since her sanctuary had been ruined and Cat Grant wanted nothing more to do with her. Two weeks since her heart and spirit had been crushed. It had also been two weeks since Kara had smiled at work. She was a robot now. Doing what was asked of her in a quick efficient way, and answering Cat's questions with monotonous, one-syllable answers.

.....

Kara didn't notice but Cat was struggling with the lack of her own Supergirl in her life. Siobhan was great at the organising her schedule, fetching layouts and looking through articles for spelling mistakes, and reports for discrepancies. She and Kara did have the same degree after all. But she didn't have that personal touch that Kara did. She wasn't Sunny Danvers, greeting her with her hot latte with a smile. Instead she got a hand pressed coffee that was always lukewarm and that she actually despised, but she drank it anyway to prove a point. The M&M's jar had been empty for 11 days. Kara would usually have filled it up and made disturbingly pleasant small talk as she did so - but now the bottle of scotch that was on the dresser was getting emptier by the day, and so was her heart. She saw how low Kara was getting, even that stupid hobbit, Witt, couldn't get her to laugh - she'd noticed whilst standing by Siobhan's desk waiting for the layouts because the stupid girl hadn't gone to get them before being asked to like Kara would have. Despite noticing Kara's mood, she couldn't bring herself to care, because opening her heart back up to Kara would mean opening her heart back up to those pesky feelings. The fact that her heart skipped a bit - albeit slightly, she was Cat Grant, she didn't do butterfly's - every time Kara came skipping into her office with her salad, the cheeseburger hidden underneath. The way her hands shook, very slightly, whenever her hands brushed said assistants when passing lattes and reports back and forth. And the way she felt nothing but jealously for the son she gave up when she saw him holding a hands with Kara, taking her out on a date.

But instead of being happy when they broke up, not least because it pushed Adam away, but it was also an excuse for her to push Kara away and push these feelings back down. Cat Grant was not a cliche. And falling in love with your young, ridiculously adorable, smart and brilliant assistant was probably the biggest cliche of all.

.....

I was day 17 of CatCo post Adam as she now referred to it when Kara got the call. She had ducked out to pick up Cat's lettuce wrap from Noonan's when her phone had rung. She picked it up, half expecting it to be Alex asking her for her help, the other half expecting it to be Cat, yelling at her for taking so long. But it wasn't. It was Bruce Wayne. The actual Bruce Wayne. Calling to ask her if she was interested in a job. Apparently Wayne Technologies was expanding and his assistant was being sent to oversee the expansion at the new site in London, so he needed a new one. And that's where she came in. At a social gathering at one of Lex Luthor's fabulous Gotham residencies he'd mentioned it to Clarke Kent who had been sent by The Daily Planet for a story, and Clarke had slipped Bruce her name. Her résumé spoke for itself. An English degree from Columbia, and a Masters in Journalism. Top honours and valedictorian for her class. A semester in New York working for Vogue, and two years as Cat grant's assistant, as well as a few other editorial jobs at some smaller publications in the city, each with a glowing reference. The job was hers if she wanted it.

She hung up feeling torn. On the one hand, it was Bruce Wayne, and the job offer was huge. Not to mention the fact that he'd be paying her easily double what Cat was and for doing the same job. She'd get to leave and forget about Cat. But on the other hand it would mean leaving. She'd have to move to Gotham and her whole life was here, Alex, James, Hank, Winn and even Lucy Lane. Her friends, her life, the DEO. Supergirl.

The rest of the day went ridiculously slowly. She'd returned to the office and delivered Cat's lettuce wrap, and Cat hadn't even looked at her, just muttering a harsh "just put it on the desk and get out". She'd spent the rest of her shift googling Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises, and IM'ing her cousin in Metropolis to ask him what he really knew about Bruce Wayne, and whether or not he believed those rumours that Bruce was really the masked Bat vigilante that ran around Gotham. He didn't. "Trust me, Bruce Wayne is a brilliant man, but where does he find the time to run around and capture bad guys. Besides, can you imagine if there was any proof, his board would kick him put of his own company. Goodbye billions of dollars"

So when she was finished work, she quickly left, not giving Winn or James the chance to stop her or talk to her. She got home and did what any reasonable 20 something year old would do when faced with a decision. She ordered 4 large pizzas with a side of potstickers, and called her sister. Alex turned up half an hour later with the pizza and potstickers, having intercepted the delivery guy on her way up to Kara's loft. It didn't take long for Kara to explain her predicament, which is how they'd ended up seated at opposite ends of Kara's couch eating BBQ chicken pizza.

"... And so I really don't know what to do Alex" she whined, slamming her head back against the couch cushion, wincing when she heard the splintering of wood. She really did need to control her strength sometimes... And maybe get steel reinforced furniture.

"I can't make a decision for you Kara" Alex replied, studying her sister thoughtfully as she took a bite of her pizza. She'd noticed the difference in her the past few weeks and so maybe something new was what she needed.

"Why?" Kara sat up again, turning to look at her. "That's what sisters are for, helping their kid sisters make decisions, even though I am technically 27 years older than you"

"Look, Kara, you're clearly seriously considering this. When they offered you that job at the Daily Planet a few months back you turned it down straight away. The fact that you haven't said no already means you actually, in my personal opinion, want the job" Alex put down her pizza.

"I know, but that was before everything happened with Adam, and now Cat won't even talk to me, so I can't help but think maybe it is better I leave"

"Cat eh" Alex raised an eyebrow at her sister, "that's a first"

"That is her name Alex, I should know, the building I work in has her name on the door, and the floor in the main entrance, and on the side of it. I see it when I fly past sometimes, when she's working late and well"... She trailed off, blushing slightly. She hadn't meant to say that much to Alex who was now just grinning at her.

"It's usually Miss Grant, not Cat". She wasn't stupid. The way Kara often spoke of Cat was more than the way an assistant usually spoke about their boss. "I think the reason you're finding this so difficult, is because you're in love with your boss, and now things have changed, you're beginning to realise that nothing is going to happen between you both" she spoke softly, noticing the tears forming in Kara's eyes.

Kara looked away as a lone tear fell down her cheek. "It's just so hard Alex. I had always resigned myself to the fact nothing was ever going to happen, but then Supergirl happened, and sometimes the way she looked at me, with a smile that actually reached her eyes. It didn't feel quite so one sided you know? And then she really looked at me, and for a moment, it felt like she was just looking at me and that she knew. And then just like that I realised, she wasn't looking at me like that because she knew. She wasn't looking at Kara Danvers. She was looking at Supergirl, because Kara Danvers is now invisible to her. Supergirl will never be invisible, not to her, especially as she makes so much money off me" Kara laughed lightly as she finished talking, sniffing as she wiped the tears that had fallen freely whilst she spoke.

Alex shuffled over the sofa so she sitting right next to her baby sister, and rested her head on her sisters shoulder, feeling Kara relax into her.

"And I'd have to leave National City. I'd have to move away from you, and start somewhere else. They might need me here" Kara sounded uncharacteristically small. Alex took her hand and held it in her lap.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but you can fly" Alex started, smiling as she heard Kara giggle. She sat up again and stared at her sister. "And sure, Gotham is the other side of the country from National City. But it's a ten minute flight for you, and there is a branch of the DEO in Gotham, and I'm sure they could use a hand every now and then. And I'm always, and I mean it, always here for you if you need me"

"I know" Kara let her head fall for a second and she took a deep breath before looking back up at her again. "I think I'm going to take it. I need to get out of here and I need to forget about Cat Grant"

"What did you tell Bruce Wayne earlier"? Alex asked.

"I told him I'd have to talk it over with my family, and that I'd let him know by the end of the day" Kara reached over for her cell phone that was on the coffee table underneath her third pizza box.

"Give him a ring, and tell him, I'll go and rinse these plates, and for what it's worth, I think you're making the right decision" Alex said as she rose from the sofa grabbing the plates from the table, giving her sister some privacy.

The phone call itself didn't take long. It's as if Bruce Wayne knew she'd accept and within ten minutes she'd confirmed she would be starting 7 days from now on the Monday. Her flight to Gotham was booked for 4 days from now, so on the Friday. This meant she had the weekend to settle into her new apartment, which was apparently just one of many owned by Wayne Enterprises in the city. She hung up feeling lighter than she had since before Adam and she beamed at Alex who had come back to the couch.

"It's done. I have a new job" Kara said, "don't suppose you happen to know where I can get some boxes? I'm going to have to pack my stuff up"

......

The next morning came way to quickly for Kara's liking, as she walked into CatCo, the white envelope containing her newly written notice of termination of her contract burning a hole in her bag. She had spent the evening last night practicing how she would tell Cat she was leaving. It hadn't helped, and so she was determined to just go in and see what sort of mood the older woman was in and take it from there.

She took the elevator up to the top floor, her insides twisting uncomfortably, her palms sweating as she wiped them on her pants. She walked across the floor and saw Cat already in her office with her weird pressed coffee drink on her desk. Siobhan was sitting at her desk typing on her computer, giving her a dirty look as she put down her bag behind her own desk and pulled out the envelope. Best get it over with sooner rather than later.

She took a deep breath and walked into Cat's office. She had never needed to knock before and she wasn't going to start now.

"Miss Grant, may I have a word please?" She asked as she approached the desk. Cat looked up at her and upon realising who it was looked back down at her computer almost immediately.

"I suppose, just make it quick Keira, I'm a very busy woman and my time is very precious" Cat didn't even bother looking up again, she just scribbled something on the pad next to her keyboard with a gold pen that probably cost more than a month of Kara's rent.

"I won't take up too much of your time Miss Grant, I just wanted to give you this" Kara tried to ignore the fact that her heart was beating much too quickly, and Cat was wearing that blue and black dress that complemented her curves and brought out the blue in her eyes. Not to mention the fact she was getting annoyed at the fact Cat had barely looked up at her.

Cat now looked up, hearing the slight edge in Kara's voice as she took in her assistant number 2. The blue chinos and white shirt fitting her perfectly, the brown belt and brogues completing the overall look. She looked adorable, as she always did, but she didn't look right. Her face was slightly twitching and she looked nervous, wringing her hands together.

"Well give it here Keira, then I need you to go down to see James Olsen and get me layouts for this months issue of the Tribune, and try not to make puppy eyes at him this time. It really is quite disturbing watching you fawn over him". She stood up and made her way to the other side of the the desk so that she stood in front of Kara, and held her hand out expectantly. Kara handed her the envelope. She made no move to open it and she raised an eyebrow at Kara. And Kara snapped inside. How dare she make comments like that. How dare she not even look up properly, and then just insult her when she does. She summoned her Supergirl confidence and her posture changed, her shoulders went back slightly and she lifted her chin, bringing her arms up to cross her chest. Her eyes hardened and her lips pressed together. Cat noticed as well and lowered her eyebrow in surprise.

"Is that what you think I do here?" Kara said, her voice calm but steely. "Fetch you lattes and make puppy eyes at every man I encounter?" She didn't give Cat chance to reply. "I do so much for you. I proof every single report and article that I give you, before I give it to you. I correct the mistakes that finance make without fail every single month. I organise your calendar and your schedule without you even realising it sometimes because I know how much you'd hate to miss one of Carter's school parents evenings, or one of his science fairs. I fetch your lunch and I let you yell at me, and tear me down, because you're Cat Grant and you're brilliant. But I won't do it anymore" she paused and Cat took another step forwards, her expression taken-aback at being spoken to like that, by her assistant no less.

"I won't do it any more, and I don't have to" Kara continued, motioning to the envelope Cat was still grasping in her hands. "That's my letter of resignation. I'd say I'd stay and help train my replacement, but seeing as I've been demoted to assistant number two, and you have a perfectly good assistant number one, who has apparently already teen on my role, I don't think it will be necessary for me to do that, so thank you Cat, for making it so easy for me to make my decision to leave. I hope you're happy in life, and I hope Siobhan does better than I apparently have" and with that, Kara turns around, and grabs her bag, ignoring the looks from the other workers in the office, and Winn calling her name.

She simply strides across the office floor and steps into the elevator and turns back to face the floor. Her eyes making contact with Cat Grant through the glass walls of her office. She still hadn't moved from her position in front of her desk. And as the doors close, Kara breaks the contact, looking down slightly, unable to look at the expression of anger on Cat's face any longer. It isn't until the doors close and the elevator begins to move that the boost of confidence leaves her body and the tears build up, her body deflating. That wasn't how she was planning on doing that at all.

It isn't until she is out of the building and a few blocks away that she disappears down an alley, Supergirl shooting out of it moments later and into the sky.


	2. Saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the letter, and the fallout of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Thank you so much for all your lovely comments! Made my year to realise that people are actually enjoying my story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

Cat was left in in a state of shut down after Kara's shock departure. It took her a good 5 minutes to gather herself before she stopped staring at the elevator. She was half hoping Kara would come back up and walk out the doors an announce that she was being Punk'd and that Ashton Kutcher had come out of retirement or whatever he was doing now, and she was part of an elaborate prank.

When it became clear that she wasn't, and that she really had gone, Cat had given her best glare to the staff who we're staring at her - and not _discreetly_ either - from behind their desks and from other various positions in the room.

"Get back to work immediately, or you're all fired" she barked. But her voice lacked conviction. She walked back around to her chair behind the desk, her legs feeling slightly wobbly all of a sudden. Kara had gone. Kara had actually quit her job. Cat could feel the slight panic rising up in her. That was her _first_ reaction. What would she do without Kara? Siobhan was nowhere near as capable as Kara. She didn't know what Cat wanted - usually before Cat knew herself - like Kara did. She didn't understand the reason why there were M &Ms in the jar on her desk. She didn't have the sunny disposition of Kara Danvers, and she certainly wouldn't trust her with Carter.

Her second reaction was _pain_. Someone else had walked out on Carter. Someone else the young boy loved - and you couldn't tell Cat that Carter didn't love Kara. The young boy was quite taken by the young blonde woman. In his 12 years of life, Cat had never seen him willingly hug anyone who wasn't her or his father. Even the hugs that he gave his father were rather stiff and forced, rather than a warm, natural hug like the one he'd given Kara. How was she going to tell him that Kara had gone?  
  
Her next reaction was anger. How dare she leave after everything I've done for her? How dare she just up and quit, and for what? What job could be so important that she's just walked out with no notice?

"Siobhan" she shouted, watching as the brunette ran into the office, pad and pen in hand, prepared to take notes, or jot down everything Cat wanted doing.

"Yes Miss Grant"?

"I want you to find out where Keira is going. I want to know everything about what job she is going to, where it is, and who she is working for. And I don't care how you find out. You can use any of my connections to find out, you've got one hour" Cat demanded, talking quickly and efficiently, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Uhm, sure Miss Grant" Siobhan stuttered, before backing out of the office back to her desk.

Cat watched her sit down at her desk, her eyes falling onto the envelope she'd abandoned on her desk whilst she worked through her emotions. She picked up the envelope and tore the top of it, pulling out the handwritten (who writes a handwritten resignation? Honestly Keira, can't even do that right) letter.

She sits back in her chair and opens the thrice folded piece of paper.  
 _'Dear Miss Grant,_  
Please consider this my notice of termination of my contract. Whilst I have has an amazing two years working for you, and learning and growing from what you have taught me, it is time for me to move on.   
I have been offered a new job, and I feel that because of your leadership and tutoring, I am well equipped to take it.   
I am sorry it has come to this, but even though I had dismissed and rejected offers like this in the past. These last few weeks have just been too much, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you, and that I hurt Adam, but I can't take this any more. I feel like I need to leave and star fresh, for my own sanity. And probably for yours as well. So thank you Cat, for helping me make this decision. And also for given me the skills to be able to take this offer. So thank you, for everything.  
Yours,  
Kara Danvers.

Cat hadn't even realised it whilst reading it, but she was crying when she put down the letter and she brought up a hand to wipe it away - although she'd forcefully deny it to anyone who saw her and asked her about it later. The anger had ebbed away and she now had a brand new emotion. Shame. Her own behaviour was what had forced Kara to leave. Her ego and jealously had pushed away yet another person she cared about. Another person she loved. _Although she'd deny that to anyone else as well._ But Kara was gone, and she didn't know what to do to fix it.

Siobhan came in half an hour later. Cat had barely been able to focus on the words on the screen in front of her trying to fool herself into actually doing some work, but she snapped back to focus when Siobhan came in.

"Yes" Cat sat up straight and looked at her assistant expectantly who took a breath and looked at her boss "Well spit it out, I don't pay you to stand there and look stupid"

"I found out where Kara has gone Miss Grant. She's accepted a job offer with Bruce Wayne at Wayne Enterprises as his personal assistant and head overseer of the expansion of Wayne Technologies centre in Gotham. The previous assistant has gone to London to oversee the expansion there. Her flight leaves for Gotham on Friday morning" Siobhan told Cat everything she knew and gulped as she saw her boss' expression harden.

"Bruce Wayne. She's left me, uh, CatCo for Wayne and his toys in Gotham" Cat corrected her slip up, hoping that Siobhan wouldn't notice.

"Yes Miss Grant, apparently she was headhunted by him after a reference from Clarke Kent. I have a copy of her contract if you want it"? Siobhan held up the document in question.

"Leave it on my desk, I'll look at it later when I can be bothered" Cat replied, trying to appear nonchalant and detached from the situation. And she was succeeding from the way Siobhan nodded and left the paperwork on the desk and excused herself from the office. Kara wouldn't have bought her act and would then have probably called her out on it. She waited until Siobhan had left the office and then snatched up the contract. Well, that was a nice figure, and a good title, and she got her own apartment, paid for by the company. _Shit. 'I'd have taken it too'_ Cat thought, closing her eyes and placing her fingers on her temples. _'Is 10am too early for a scotch'?_

....

Kara had spent a few hours flying around the city trying to pull herself together before landing at the DEO. She wanted to tell Hank in person about leaving, even though Alex had probably already told him.

She told him everything that had been happening. It was as though she couldn't stop talking even though she tried (minus the part about being in love with Cat Grant - there were some things your father figure didn't need to hear). He had of course tried to persuade her to come and work at the DEO full time, but he understood why she didn't want to do that. He had then wished her luck and told her he'd speak to Director James at the Gotham branch of the DEO regarding Supergirl.

Three days later, the night before her flight to Gotham, she had had a small gathering at her apartment now clear of pretty much everything except boxes filled with all her possessions. It had been small with just Alex, James, Winn and Lucy. They'd had a games night and ordered far too much pizza, which Kara knew she'd happily demolish later once she was alone. Ad at the end of the night, Winn had hugged her as he was leaving and burst into tears, and Kara had smiled through her own and promised she'd be home often. National City still needed Supergirl after all. James and Lucy had wished her luck and James had given her a framed print of the first CatCo Tribune cover gracing Supergirl. ' _To hang in your new office, so you don't forget how important you are to everyone who has ever met you'._

She'd managed to hold it together then, just about. And finally she was alone, Alex had been called away on DEO business just before Winn left. She was alone now and whilst the urge to cry at the fact things were ending, she just smiled. She was excited at the prospect of new beginnings, new friends and a new city to help.

....

Alex had dropped her at the airport the next morning, and after a few tears, and a heartfelt goodbye that Alex insisted on which was ridiculous, as Kara had promised to call her that evening and fly by for a visit the following week. She had then checked in and dropped her suitcase at baggage drop (her belongings had already been shipped to her new apartment), and a ridiculously long line at security, she was finally in the departure lounge, waiting to board the plane to her new life. They finally announced that they could come and join the queue to board, and Kara stood up from the uncomfortable plastic chair she had been sitting in and stretched her legs. She was cursing inwardly as she joined the line at the fact that she had accepted Bruce's offer of booking her flight and not just flown herself to Gotham. She finally got to the front of the line and when the security officer checked her boarding pass and passport, he pulled her to the side and asked her to wait until everyone else had been boarded.

"Why?" She asked, stood to the side as she watched him, and another lady, continue to check passports and boarding passes of other passengers. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all ma'am," he replied "just a random passenger check, give me a minute to board the last of these passengers and I'll explain"

Kara stood awkwardly, her bag on her shoulder and her passport in hand as she watched the last passenger go through the doors to the tunnel leading to the plane. She turned to the man expectantly, but he simply motioned behind her and turned to talk to the lady. Kara gave them a confused look but turned around all the same. Out of everything she had been expecting, Cat Grant walking towards her in a light blue pencil skirt, black jumper and black heels, looking like she had just stepped off of a runway at London fashion week had defiantly not been one of them.

"Miss Grant?" Kara stammered, cocking her head sideways to look at her ex boss.

"Kara" Cat said in greeting.

Whilst Kara inwardly squealed _, 'she got my name right'_ , she couldn't help but be extremely confused at this turn of events. She'd quit CatCo four days ago and hadn't heard anything from the older woman, and had resigned herself to the fact that she'd never speak to Cat again.

"What are you doing here Miss Grant? I'm meant to be boarding a plane" she motioned to the entrance behind her a little pathetically.

"I am well aware of that Keira" Cat said, stopping in front of her, "rest assured it will not leave without you, should you still want to get on it after what I have to say"

"You came here to talk to me, now?" Kara was a bit bewildered.

"Well Keira, when you are the most powerful person in National City, it's amazing what you can achieve"

"I see, what did you want to say Cat? I should really get on board this plane" Kara thought it was safe enough to dispense the formalities now, after all, Cat wasn't her boss any more. She chose to ignore the way she saw goosebumps appear on Cat's arms when she spoke her actual name. The same way she chose to ignore the fact she could hear Cat's heartbeat, which was beating a lot lot faster than it usually had.

"Look, Kara, I didn't just become an even bigger cliche by purchasing a plane ticket to Hungary in a hurry from the airline, just to get through security. And I especially didn't speed walk here, calling in a favour with my ex husband just to get these people to stop you from boarding, just for you to get on a plane without hearing me out first".

Oh yes, Carter's father is a pilot for this airline, Kara remembered now. She also knew that it must be big for Cat to contact him for something other than Carter, especially after how things ended between them, (Cat gets very talkative after a few mojitos).

"Kara," Cat started, "I just wanted to apologise to you for everything. For the way I treated you after Adam left, the way I spoke to you. And to apologise for hiring Siobhan, that was just petty of me, and I couldn't let you leave without telling you that" she stood looking at Kara. Her walls falling away just enough so that Kara could see the regret in her eyes, and she had had never looked quite so small.

"Thank you Cat, but why now? Why wait until me leaving? Why couldn't you tell me this yesterday, or on Monday when I handed you my letter of resignation?" Kara asked, she was just getting more confused and had so many more questions to ask.

"Because I wasn't sure if I was even brave enough to come, but I promised Carter I would. He is very angry at me for the way I spoke to you, but I've been putting it off because, well, you don't become this powerful by apologising to people" Cat shrugged, and Kara got a very quick glimpse of the powerful mogul. The Cat Grant that everyone else saw.

"Well, thank you for apologising. Please tell Carter goodbye for me, and tell him I sorry I didn't do it in person, and goodbye Cat". Kara was genuinely sorry that she had neglected to say goodbye to Carter. She had wanted too, but she had sincerely doubted that Cat would have let her. She smiled at the older woman and turned towards the entrance, but a warm hand on her arm stopped her. She looked down and saw Cat's hand on her forearm and the pleading expression on her face. In fact she looked close to tears.

Kara tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped at the unexpected contact. She stopped and turned back to Cat.

"Please, I know I was a bitch to you Kara, and I understand that, but please let me explain, I'll do it quickly" Cat continued, upon seeing Kara quickly turn her head to look at the airline crew, who were stood by the door, pretending to not be listening to everything the Queen of All Media was saying. "I pushed you away after Adam, not because I was angry at you because he left - he was going to do that anyway - but because I was scared. Women like me shouldn't be jealous of their estranged 25 year old sons for going on dates with their assistant. But I was. I was seething with jealously at the fact he could do what I couldn't do, which was ask you out on a date and get to know you in the way I wanted to"

Kara opened her mouth to say something to that but no words came out as Cat kept talking.

"I pushed you away because I thought if you started to resent me, it would make it easier to be around you, knowing I couldn't have you. But then you handed in your notice and I was terrified because I knew I'd lost you due to my own stupidity. I hired Siobhan to do the same thing. I thought if she was my main point of contact, I wouldn't have to worry about slipping up, and showing my feelings in front of you. In the end it was easier to ignore you and have you hating me than it was for me to go on as things had been. Hence the cliche thing, because older boss, falling in love with their young, attractive, blonde assistant? Biggest cliche in the book, and I should know, I wrote a lot of them" Cat swallowed, trying to stop the tears from falling, but failing miserably. He eyes hadn't left Kara's and she saw the tears falling from the younger woman's as well. "But as it turns out, having you hating me is worse than I thought, and not having you close is like a nightmare, so please, please don't leave me"

Kara was torn, Cat was stood in front of her in tears begging her to stay. She had dreamt of this admission of feelings for a year and now it was happening, just not at all how she had imagined it. Half of her wanted to wrap the other woman in her arms and say yes and pretend the past few weeks had been a bad dream. But she knew she couldn't. It was too dangerous. She couldn't guarantee Cat's safety. If Cat found out she was Supergirl, and then an enemy found out she was Supergirl. Cat would be in danger. Carter would be in danger and she couldn't risk them. But she knew she couldn't keep it a secret anymore, not with that admission from Cat. Going back to work with her, that would be much too difficult. How could she keep the biggest part of her life a secret from the woman who had just revealed the most secret part of her life to Kara. It would make things more difficult than the past few weeks had been. But of course, she couldn't say any of this to Cat, who had been staring at her with her face the most open Kara had ever seen it. She saw the fear in her eyes, and she saw the way her jaw tensed as she awaited Kara's answer.

Kara felt more tears fall as the words came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry Cat, but, I can't. I can't come back and pretend that everything is okay. I can't tell you I feel the same way when I don't. And I'm so sorry that I'm hurting you, as I said in my letter that's the last thing I wanted to do. I have to go, I'm sorry". With that said, or forced, she turned away from Cat Grant and walked through the doors to the airplane, unable to look back at the woman who she so desperately loved, and so desperately wanted to run back to.

....

Cat watched as Kara boarded the plane, her heart feeling as though Kara had ripped it out of her chest and taken it with her. She stood at the window and watched the plane taxi to the runway. She watched as it took off and took Kara Danvers with it. It was only when the plane was a small speck in the sky that she stopped herself from crying, trying to pull it together. She then turned and walked back the way she came, pulling a pair of large Gucci sunglasses out of her handbag and placing them over her eyes, hiding her puffy, red eyes. Her security team met her at the entrance to the airport and walked her to the car, avoiding the paparazzi. She had then commanded her driver to take her home, glad Carter would be going to his father's after school for the weekend.

Once she arrived at her townhouse, she let herself in and wandered through to the kitchen and poured herself a large glass of scotch that she downed in a few gulps. She stood for a moment and simply listened to the quiet, wondering why people ever let their walls down if it hurt like this. And that's when it got too much. Kara had gone. And this time there was no going back. Cat turned and launched the glass at the wall, watching as it shattered into pieces that rained down, and she crumpled. The tears came hard and fast, the sobs ripping up from her chest and she sank down against the cupboards onto the white tiled floor.

It was a few hours before she was able to get up.

She was of course, completely unaware that Kara had spent the five hour flight to Gotham curled up in her first class leather chair at the back of the cabin. She'd been turned towards the window, drinking vodkas in a steady stream, despite knowing that they wouldn't effect her. All whilst desperately trying not to lose control of everything.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is a bit of a time jump and a bit of a reunion!


	3. Second glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two women try to adjust to life without each other, and chance invitations bring them back together before either of them are ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the wonderful comments, kudos and bookmarks! I haven't enjoyed writing a story this much in years. SuperCat has literally pulled me in and I can't see it letting me go of any time soon.
> 
> Also, please forgive me for any mistakes made about America. I'm from London, England and have never visited the states, so I'm not up to scratch with American slang and many of the distances between cities and states. Although many of them are what I've put simply to make sense for times it takes for Kara to fly from one to the other.
> 
> (I'm working on the assumption Gotham is NYC and National City is LA)
> 
> Please enjoy this next chapter!

Kara Danvers strolled through the doors on Wayne Enterprises smiling at the security guard as she breezed past, greeting the receptionist as she walked over to the elevator. Pressing the button for the 67th floor as she got in with a man, blushing as he looked over her approvingly in her formal black dress and black heels (she'd tried to expand her wardrobe since arriving. (New job, new her sort of thing). Luckily she was saved from any further conversation as they arrived at his floor. She stood back and waited patiently for her floor.

It had been a busy six weeks since she had started but she was happyin Gotham. Her apartment was lovely and bright, the sun shining into her room every morning, helping to rejuvenate her Kryptonian cells. It was in the centre of the city and her neighbours had become good friends of hers. She'd made some good friends at work too, and they made a habit of taking her out at weekends to show her the tourist areas of Gotham and even taken her dancing to a few clubs too. Alex had been to visit once, apparently they were really busy at work so she couldn't get away any more than that much to both their dissapointments. Kara had offered to go and help, but Alex had refused ' _we managed without you once Kara, the DEO can function just fine without Supergirl right now. If anything changes I'll call you immediately, I promise'  
_

Supergirl had made a few appearances in Gotham and already butted heads with a few of the wrong people, but she had yet to meet the masked bat vigilante. _Batman_. He was the hero of Gotham, much like Supergirl was the hero of National City. Gotham itself was nothing like National City. National City was sprawling suburbs and a cluster of tall office buildings in the centre. Gotham was an island packed with skyscrapers. Where people couldn't walk down the street at any point of the city without being jostled by the crowds. Forget trying to get to work in half an hour in the rush hour on the subway. Kara learnt that the hard way on her first day and had to use her super speed to ensure we was on time - but only just.

As for work itself, Bruce Wayne was a good boss. He was kind and extremely intelligent, and oozed power, but he also had a hidden side. The way he gripped his newspaper a little too tightly as he read about what had been happening in Gotham and what the police had said about Batman, and Kara had often found herself wondering if she believed what Clarke had said about the billionaire and the Batman. His eyes were dark too. Alex had said once back when Kara had first arrived on Earth that the eyes were a gateway to a persons soul. Kara was unable to read Bruce Wayne's. But like she said to Alex on the phone, he was a good boss. He smiled at her and actually called her by the right name, and he let her do a lot more for him than just collect lattes (to be fair he didn't actually drink lattes, he drank his coffee black) and fetch paperwork. Three weeks after she'd started he'd had to leave the office suddenly in the middle of the day and in turn, left an important meeting with the investors. He'd had Kara run it and not surprisingly every single investor had signed the contracts. When he'd come back he had had a bruise on his cheekbone and thanked her for her help. She had a _purpose_ here.

But she still missed Cat Grant. The words said at the airport ran around in her head at night and she often cried herself to sleep, regretting not allowing what could have been. Yet knowing that she'd have been selfish to put Cat in danger should her identity be revealed.

She'd come to Gotham for a fresh start. She needed to forget about Cat, but as many would tell you, Cat Grant is not someone you could easily forget.

....

Cat Grant was trying to carry on, but it was difficult. She had replayed that day in the airport a thousand times in her head. Granted, ambushing the girl at the airport probably wasn't the greatest idea, but she had been desperate. Wondering what she could have said differently, done differently to get a different result, but the answer always remained the same. Nothing. Kara was an adult and she had made her decision. And it had hurt like hell. Cat Grant did not do emotions, at least, that's what anyone else would attest. That's what Cat herself would say. 'Emotions are your enemy, they're there to destroy you. Pesky things and I don't allow them to control me'. Hence the walls Cat had put up to protect herself from everyone. But Kara Danvers wasn't just a someone. She had managed to worm her way past all of Cat's carefully crafted defences and break through her shell.

It had been a long six weeks since Kara had left her position and not just Cat's life. No assistant had even come close to being able to being even half as adequate as Kara had been. There had been three, she was now on her fourth. Siobhan had been fired for leaking secrets to Perry White at the Daily Planet. Then Jennifer or Jessica or whatever her name had been had run out crying after four hours. Christopher had been promising, but then he had been hit by a car on his way home and broken both his legs and was stuck in hospital. That was just inconsiderate.

Cat read the email one more time. She was invited to a gala evening at the Museum of Natural History in Gotham the next day. The email was actually delivered to her account over a week ago but her latest assistant had cocked up monumentally and she was only now hearing about it, she was also to be fired at the end of the day, after she'd organised her trip to Gotham anyway. Carter was with his father for the week as it was the school holidays and they'd gone to London to visit some museums - which had been Carter's choice - so there was no reason not to go. James Olsen would be able to hold the building together for a few days provided there was no alien invasions or explosions.

"Helga" Cat shouted for the latest assistant in a long line of ridiculously incompetent assistants. The woman came running in.

"My name is actually Helen, Miss Grant" she corrected weakly, then avoided eye contact. Cat ignored her.

"Helga, please schedule me a flight to Gotham tomorrow morning. First class obviously. I want a car to the airport, and one at the other end. And I want to stay at The Highbury Hilton. Penthouse or nothing, and I don't want it to be nothing. Hear me?" She didn't let Helen answer. "I want tickets and confirmation emailed to me in no more than 15 minutes are we clear?"

"Yes Miss Grant" Helen stammered and practically ran out of the office.

Cat sighed, it was going to be a long day and it had only just started.

....

"Kara can I speak to you in my office please" Bruce Wayne asked as he peered around the large black wooden door at the blonde who was trying to tie up some loose ends in some paperwork.

"Of course sir" Kara nodded and stood up, following her boss into the office. She loved the view from his office. It was nearly as high as she could be without flying. His office had floor to ceiling glass walls on two sides and she sometimes snuck in here when Bruce was out for the afternoon and just stood and looked out over the city. She sat in the black leather chair opposite his as he too took a seat.

"Kara, as you know, it is the Mayor's gala tomorrow night and I have to attend, and well, I'd like you to come with me" Bruce said, leaning forwards, his elbows on his desk.

"Uhm, me? Really Mr Wayne?" Kara giggled nervously, wringing her hands together.

"Oh, oh God not like that" Bruce blushed, "I mean, you're very attractive, but just, that wouldn't be appropriate"

"Right, course, I knew what you meant, I think" Kara didn't, but went along with it.

"You're a great asset to this company Kara and I think it'd do you good to come out and meet some of the people in this city. It can be, very valuable to have some of them in your contacts" his black eyes stared at her, steely and strong. Kara shifted nervously and pushed her glasses up on her nose, it felt as if he could see right through her disguise as Kara Danvers. As soon as the look came it went and he smiled. "You also work very hard and I think it'd be fun for you, I believe Beyoncé is actually performing, so I think you'd enjoy it"

"No freaking way? Beyoncé is going to be there?!" Kara exclaimed, forgetting her previous anxiety and clapping her hands together with excitement, before remembering who she was with when she saw Bruce chuckle and raise an eyebrow. "I mean, I'd love to go with you sir" she corrected.

"Excellent, I'll pick you up with Charles and the limo at 7.30 tomorrow evening, it's a red carpet event so please take the company credit card and spent the afternoon today finding something to wear, feel free to take your friend Natasha with you" he said pulling a platinum AMX card out of his wallet before passing it over to her and dismissing her for the day.

....

That was how Kara Danvers found herself on the red carpet outside of the Museum of Natural history, wearing a burgundy, floor length, strapless Alexander McQueen dress that hugged her curves perfectly, with a pair of glittering silver Louboutin's on her feet, grasping a silver clutch bag far too tightly, staring at Cat Grant....


	4. Talking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara have to talk about their feelings at the Gala. Alex and Hank make an emergency trip to Gotham. Bruce Wayne is surprisingly muscular? And Cat thinks he's dating Kara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your lovely comments, Kudos and bookmarks once again :)  
> This chapter I've had to name an alien as its part of the storyline. I may have played with the aliens from the 'I am Number Four' books, as it sounded cool, but I didn't want to completely borrow the name. (No plagiarism intended, the name was simply evil enough to work)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the longest one yet!
> 
> P.S - the dress that Kara wears in this chapter is an actual dress I saw in Selfridges in London, and I completely fell in love with it, until I saw the £2000+ price tag... sigh. I need a job that pays more.

Time stopped for Cat the moment she made eye contact with Kara Danvers. She had been walking up the red carpet with Angelina Jolie, (who had abandoned Brad as he had begun chatting to George Clooney) trying to smile at the hundreds of flashing cameras when the black limo had pulled up. Bruce Wayne had climbed out in a black tuxedo, smiling as he helped a blonde out behind him. Kara had been laughing at something he had said as she straightened up and glanced around noticing Cat. Her smile had dropped and her eyes had widened. 

 

Even with her deer caught in the headlights expression, Cat thought she looked beautiful. She had her hair pinned up in a loose bun, with strands falling around her face. Her trusty glasses perched on her nose. She had on a beautiful floor length burgundy dress, and Cat swallowed dryly at seeing those arms, usually hidden by those awful cardigans, out for her to see. Cat finally managed to look away and turned on her heel and grasped Angelina's arm and followed her up the stairs to the building. She felt Kara's eyes on her the entire way, but she faced ahead and gulped - her throat suddenly dry - but she refused to turn around. Kara had broken her heart and she refused to give her the satisfaction of seeming desperate. No, she was Cat Grant, she had walls of steel and the eyes of the world were on her. She would **NOT** break, no matter how much she wanted to.

 

Kara linked arms with Bruce as they walked up the red carpet, she smiled for the camera's and reacted when Bruce spoke to her, but she couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fact that Cat was here. Cat was here looking like an _actual_ queen in a shimmering silver dress that had a high neckline, low back and a slit to mid thigh up one side. Why was she here? And why did she have to be dressed like that? It wasn't actually helping. Those feelings that Kara had spent the last seven week suppressing just came to the surface in one explosive moment and Kara felt as though she was going to pass out. However her hand on her boss's (surprisingly) muscular arm and his eyes on her all of a sudden, full of concern, shook her back into the present and held her upright. 

 

"Shall we go in Kara? I think they have enough pictures for one day" Bruce asked kindly, thinking his assistant looked a bit nauseous and (wrongly) thought it was from all the attention from the cameras - she is quite shy after all.

 

"Yes, I think that may be a good idea sir" Kara squeezed his bicep a little tighter than she should have done and he winced at the strength the young girl seemingly possessed. Kara was oblivious to the fact she wasn't hiding her powers as well as she should be, she was simply concentrating on breathing and making it up the stairs to the entrance to the museum.

 

Once inside, a waiter in a red shirt and black waistcoat offered them a glass of champagne off a silver tray. She took one for herself and for her boss as Bruce made a beeline for a senator of some description. Kara could only follow him, sipping the champagne, cursing Rao for the hundredth time this week it didn't effect her the same way it effected humans. She stood by Bruce as he and the senator got into a lively debate and she allowed herself to make small talk with his wife, smiling as she showed her baby pictures of their newborn son on her phone. This was safe. Cat was nowhere to be seen and Kara felt herself relax, just slightly, but enough.

 

It took an hour of exchanging pleasantries with politicians and important people, many of whom had given Kara their business cards as Bruce sung her praises as they told her to _'contact us if this guy starts being a dick'_. Kara laughed politely along with them and made a show of putting the cards in her purse, agreeing to contact them when that day came, despite having no desire to do that at all. One hour of this and then she saw Cat talking to the mayor. Unfortunately so did Bruce.

 

"Oh look, it's Cat Grant, I'm going to go and say hello, you coming?" He asked.

 

"Actually sir, I'm going to go to the bar and get a drink, can I get you anything?" She asked back, trying to delay the inevitable of actually having to speak to Cat at some point tonight. 

 

"Scotch on the rocks please Kara, and can you get one of those fancy cocktails for Cat please, you must know what she likes, you worked for her for 2 years. Put it on my tab and hurry back" he said, smiling at Kara again before turning and walking towards Cat and the Mayor. 

 

Kara turned towards the bar but instead of going there she rushed to the toilets, checking they were empty before pulling her phone out of her bag and dialling Alex. Her sister answered on the third ring. 

 

"Kara, hey, is everything okay? Now isn't a great time" she said, feeling slightly concerned to be hearing from her sister out of the blue.

 

"Alex, is everything okay"? Kara asked back, it wasn't often Alex couldn't find the time to talk. 

 

"Nothing too important, just tracking an alien, one second" Kara heard some static and some mumbling on the other end of the line, and then it was quiet and Alex came through clearly. "Sorry, I just stepped away from the station, Vasquez is going to monitor and inform me of any updates" 

 

"Alex, I'm freaking out" Kara cried down the phone, leaning against the sink, gripping the smooth marble as tight as she could dare "Cat's here" 

 

"Cat Grant?" Alex sounded confused, "Cat Grant is in Gotham?"

 

"Yes, she's at this gala event that Bruce invited me to, and I'm meant to be getting us all drinks but instead I'm hiding out in this, _admittedly_ nice, bathroom instead of talking to the woman" Kara sounded close to breakdown, so she took a deep breath and shut her eyes for a second. "What do I do Alex? This is so confusing, she isn't supposed to be here. The whole point of moving to Gotham is getting over her"

 

"Oh baby sister, you have it bad" Alex smiled sympathetically into the phone, her heart breaking for her sister.

 

"I know, tell me what to do Alex, please" Kara pushed off the sink and turned around and looked at herself in the mirror, trying to channel her inner Supergirl strength to control her heart rate. She pulled away quickly as she felt the marble sink she had been gripping start to shatter underneath her hand.

 

"Talk to her Kara. Just talk to her, it isn't going to be easy, but maybe she's over you"? Alex didn't sound convinced.

 

"My life isn't that simple, I broke her heart, she _hates_ me" Kara could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of Cat Grant hating her. Sure, she'd thought that a lot over the past seven weeks, but it was a manageable fear when Cat was an entire country away, not in the same room.

 

"She _loves_ you Kara, she can't hate you," Alex said softly, pausing before continuing with trepidation. "You know there is a way for you to stop both your heartache though don't you?"

 

"No" Kara replied instantly, "I'm not telling her about Supergirl, I can't put her or Carter in that danger, if anything happens to them I'd... I'd never forgive myself" Kara's voice broke off at the end.

 

"She's an adult Kara, maybe it's down to her to make that decision" Alex replied, "I know I was vehemently against telling her, because she's the Cat Grant, but maybe that is a good reason to tell her" she quickly carried on as she heard Kara start to question her, "maybe it's a good thing, because she's a very powerful woman and she could possibly protect you from any stories from leaking about your identity"

 

"That, actually makes sense, but no, I'm not planning on telling her ever" Kara sighed, "I just have to go and talk to her don't I?" 

 

"Yeah, sorry sis, I can't offer any better advice, I haven't actually got the best track record with dating and love." Suddenly a commotion started up in the background. "Shit sorry Kara, I have to go, duty calls" 

 

"Thanks Alex, be safe" Kara whispered as the line went dead. She stood up straight and looked in the mirror, straightening her hair before taking a deep breath and heading out of the door and to the bar. It only took 5 minutes to get the drinks, (scotch for Bruce, mojito for Cat, and a fruity cocktail with an umbrella for herself) and she steeled herself as she walked over to Bruce and Cat. 

 

"Sorry for the wait, the line at the bar was crazy" she laughed nervously as she handed them their drinks, nearly dropping the mojito as Cat's fingers accidentally grazed hers as she took the minty drink. 

 

"No worries Kara, I was just telling Cat how much of an asset you have become at Wayne Enterprises" Bruce said, taking a sip of his scotch, seeming oblivious to the tension between the two women. 

 

"Yes Keira, you seem to be doing well for yourself here in Gotham" Cat said with no warmth at all, making eye contact with the young blonde for the first time since being outside and Kara could feel her legs turning to jelly at seeing the darkness in the older blonde's eyes.

 

"Mr Wayne is a great boss, and I'm learning a lot, although I miss a lot of things about National City". She let some of her feelings slide into her voice as she kept up the staring contest with Cat, trying to convey what she was thinking without actually having to say it.

 

"Oh, excuse me ladies, I'll let you catch up, Brad Pitt is beckoning" Bruce gave Kara a slight squeeze on the arm and a kiss on the cheek, whispering " _don't hide yourself from her Kara_ " quietly into her ear as he left them, leaving Kara feeling very bewildered. Unfortunately for her, Cat saw the kiss and didn't see the talking. The anger was very apparent in Cat's face as Kara turned her attention from her boss, to her ex boss. 

 

"I see how it is" Cat spat out, "not content with ruining one boss' life, you've now moved in to the next one" 

 

"Miss Grant, it really isn't like that" Kara pleaded, but the older woman was already walking away and Kara was left on her own in the middle of the room. 

 

....

 

Cat walked away from Kara, heading outside as the tears started to fall. When she had seen Kara earlier she had promised herself that she wouldn't let the other woman effect her. But that was easier said than done. Those feelings she had tried so hard to push down and forget about had made a reappearance and she once again felt like someone had pulled her heart out of her chest. And then she had seen Bruce kiss Kara on the cheek and squeeze her arm and the hurt had made way for anger. 'Did I really mean that little to her, was I really that replaceable?' Even though Cat knew she only had herself to blame for her treatment of Kara those few weeks after Adam. How could Kara love someone who had only pushed her away and belittle her with every sentence she uttered?

 

She made it outside to the entrance of the museum and stood in the slight drizzle as she tried to compose herself. Luckily all the paparazzi had gone home and so she was alone. Then she felt a presence behind her and a soft voice uttered her name. She knew who she was going to see before she even turned around, and her breath hitches as she feels a warm hand on her arm, goosebumps rising underneath it on her skin. _'It's just the cold rain'_ she tells herself as she turns around and stands face to face with Kara. 

 

.... 

 

"Holy crap" Vasquez said as a picture of Senator Miranda Crane appeared on the screens on front of them next to the picture of the alien they have been tracking. A humanoid alien with teeth made of razor sharp barbs, eyes all black and lines across his body where the black blood coarses through veins under the vaguely translucent skin. The body lithe, but packed solid with muscle, emitting power and strength. "'He's after the senator" 

 

"He wants to kill her as an example to humans that support her anti alien propaganda" Hank agreed, "where is the Senator tonight?"

 

"She's in Gotham at a gala being hosted by the mayor" Vasquez says, pressing some buttons on the keyboard and bringing up some images of her arriving at the Gala. Alex feels the blood drain from her face. 

 

"Kara is there" Alex whispered, turning towards Hank.

 

"What?!" Hank exclaimed, whipping his head round to look at Alex with a glare, "Why is your sister at a Gala?"

 

"She went with Bruce Wayne, she rung me 10 minutes ago, oh my God, she'll try and stop it, and without backup, sir, she could get killed" Alex's face lost all colour.

 

"Ugh, sir, ma'am?" Vasquez interrupted the conversation and pulled their attention back to the screens.  "The Mozadorian has taken off, he is in flight, and we think he's heading for Gotham, based on this trajectory anyway" 

 

Alex was gone when Hank turned around.

 

....

 

"Alex stop," Hank commanded as he ran after Alex towards the desert airfield of the DEO; "The plane is too slow, it _will not_ get to Gotham in time to help your sister". He caught up with her as she slowed down and stopped turning to face him. The Mozadorian was moving quickly, they had to act fast.

 

"Then what do I do, my sister is at that event, I can't just do nothing" Alex cried, close to tears. 

 

"I sincerely hope you aren't afraid of heights" Hank muttered as he began to shape shift into his natural form. Once he was J'onn J'onzz, he stepped forwards, and grasped Alex in his arms, "let's go help your sister Agent Danvers. Director James isn't going to know what's hit him" he muttered. Before Alex could do anything or say anything, they were in the air following the Mozadorian towards Gotham. 

 

....

 

"Cat, please talk to me" Kara begged, clutching at Cat's arm, holding on to her to stop her from walking way again. Cat turned and stared at her ex assistant's face for a moment. 

 

"Miss Grant" Kara began as Cat cleared her throat, "Sorry, Cat, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for how I left things with you that day" 

 

"What day would that be Kara?" Cat asked, feigning nonchalance, but Kara could hear how fast her heart was beating, and see her hands shaking slightly as Kara watched a droplet of water roll down her wrist.

 

"Please don't play games Cat," Kara pleaded, wincing at how her voice broke as she said the older woman's name. 

 

"I'm not playing games Kara. I simply don't care enough to remember all the days with you in them" Cat took a deep breath, bringing her arms up to cross her stomach, as if shielding her from Kara. 

 

"You know which day I mean Cat, please talk to me, please" Kara pleaded again and Cat looked at the floor briefly before looking back up at Kara again. She could feel her carefully placed walls falling apart again after only give minutes in Kara's company.

 

"You mean the day you broke my heart" Cat blurted out, covering her mouth with her hand as she stifled a sob before composing herself once again. "I can't say I blame you, but I really can't be here talking to you now, I don't want to talk to you now". Cat took a step back but Kara took a step forwards.

 

"Please let me apologise, let me apologise properly and then I'll leave you alone, I promise" Kara said, her voice small and her eyes full of sorrow. 

 

"No Keira, let me say something". Cat was back to using the wrong name. Kara had realised a long time ago this was just a thing she did to feel in control when in actual fact, things were sliding out from under her. "I understand why you said no, and I admire the fact that you told me the truth, but I opened up to you. I let you in and you just tossed me aside and left"

 

"I had a plane to catch" Kara replied defensively, her voice a few decibels higher than usual. "You blindsided me at an airport and I wasn't prepared for what you had to say. After two weeks of ignoring me, and being spiteful and bitter towards me, I'm sorry that I didn't see an admission of love coming" Kara took a step closer to Cat, the rain starting to run down her face. Cat got momentarily distracted by the rain that had collected in the little dip of Kara's collarbone, a deep breath from Kara caused it to dislodge and roll down the girls chest.

 

"Yes, well, you made your feelings pretty clear" Cat finally managed to get out and stared at Kara who them broke the eye contact. She looked down at the ground just as she had so many times whilst working for Cat, the smaller woman seemingly much more intimidating. But that was the thing, she was never ever intimidated by Cat. Often _terrified_ sure, but never intimidated. Cat was a powerful woman with powerful friends and an aura about her that always seemed to draw people in and it _demanded_ respect from everyone, janitors and superheroes alike, but she had never used this power for any reason deemed unnecessary. 

 

"That's the thing Cat, I didn't" Kara groaned, this wasn't going as planned. "I told you I didn't feel the same, which was a lie" Cat stared at her with a piercing look.

 

"What do you mean Kara?" Cat asked, feeling her heart skip a beat slightly at this admission. 

 

"I lied and ran because I was scared. The truth is I feel the same way, but it can't happen, and I'm sorry, I so sorry that I can't say any more than that. Just please understand that my reasons are legitimate, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but believe me, I'm hurting too" Kara cried, the tears welling up I her eyes. She couldn't hold her feelings in any more. Seeing Cat standing there in front of her, looking broken - even more broken than she had in the airport if that was possible - with the rain falling on them both made her talk a lot more freely than she wanted. 

 

"You're a coward Kara" Cat whispered menacingly, venom in her voice. This was the last thing she had expected Kara to say and hearing her admit her feelings had made her heart jump and she felt light for a second. The next sentence however then completely crushed her and stomped on what was left of her heart. This woman was the reason she had spent her evenings - after Carter was in bed - crying and drinking scotch at a steady rate, slowly numbing her heart. Until that one day three weeks after Kara had left when she drank a little too much and she dropped the glass and it had shattered at her feet. She had been crying far too much to be able to bend down and clear it up, and she hadn't even realised until Carter was at her side, helping her to bed and kissing her on forehead. He had crawled into her bed beside her, pulling her into a hug, holding her as she sobbed. 

 

The next day she had apologised and sworn to him that he would never see her like that again. He had asked her what was wrong, and her walls concerning Kara had gone back up, and stayed back up, until this present moment outside the Museum of Natural History in Gotham City. 

 

"Coward? You think I'm a coward, do you know how hard this is for me Cat, do you think I like hurting you?" Kara snapped back, reaching up to wipe the rain from her face. Rain or tears, she wasn't sure, she doesn't remember the tears starting to fall but she was starting to feel numb.

 

"Well Kara" Cat started, turning away from Kara, and taking a step back up towards the museum so she was actually slightly taller than Kara for the first time, before stopping. She turned her head to the right to look at Kara as she spoke, "you know what they say?" 

 

Kara shook her head as Cat stared at her, a look in her eyes that Kara couldn't read.

 

"Those we let in will always be able to hurt us most. That is the risk we pay for the possible reward. Unfortunately more often than not, the reward is not worth the pain. As is the case here. I only wish it wasn't true, but we have to learn to live with the pain don't we?" And with that Cat Grant straightened herself up and she walked back into the building, leaving Kara on the steps by herself in the rain. 

 

She was still stood there 10 minutes later when Alex and J'onn landed on the steps with a thud in front of her.

 

"Alex, Hank!" Kara exclaimed as she watched the director transform back into Hank Henshaw, "what are you doing here?"

 

"It's a Mozadorian" Alex rushed forwards and pulled her sister into a hug, and Kara felt herself relax into her sisters embrace, having missed her more than she could put into words.

 

"He's here for Senator Crane" Hank expanded, walking to them to get down to business as Kara and Alex broke apart from their hug, "we believe he's planning on an extremely public execution as penance for her anti alien propaganda, and he'll kill anyone who gets in his way"

 

"Public?" Kara exclaimed, looking back and forward between the two DEO agents in front of her, then back at the building in behind her. "Oh my God, he's planning on using the Gala?"

 

"I've called for back up for the Gotham branch of the DEO" Alex said, as she zipped up her bulletproof jacket, unholstering her gun. 

 

"Oh dear Rao, Cat" Kara breathed, and before anyone could stop her, she was in her way back into the building, moving faster than she thought possible towards the blonde who owned her heart with Alex and Hank following her, guns draw and ready to fire.


End file.
